homeimprovementfandomcom-20200214-history
The Long and Winding Road (Part 3)
The Long and Winding Road (Part 3) is the twenty-seventh episode of the eighth and final season. It originally aired on ABC in the United States on May 25, 1999. It is the third and final part of the 3 Part Series Finale. Note: Even though this episode and The Long and Winding Road (Part 1) and The Long and Winding Road (Part 2) is the series finale, Backstage Pass is officially the last episode of the series. Also, this is the last episode of the series to air in syndication since the next episode, Backstage Pass is only included on the Season 8 DVD release. Synopsis With Jill, Brad and Mark (with camcorder) sitting in the audience, Tim, Al and Heidi tape their final episode of Tool Time, but rather than set the entire stage on fire (as per Morgan's demand), the three decide to go out on their own terms; they introduce a bevy of past favorite guests, including the guys from K&B Construction (as the "All-Tool Band") and Mario Andretti (on car horn), and they all perform a huge impromptu jam session singing "Burning Down The House", using tools and appliances as musical instruments (and featuring Janeen Rae Heller playing the hand saw). Al and Tim both ignite acetylene torches, and at the end of the song Tim accidentally sets fire to the "Farewell To Tool Time" banner over the entrance, but two firemen with extinguishers quickly come on stage and put out the flames. Later at home, Tim is talking with Wilson while setting up chairs in his backyard for Al and Trudy's wedding. When Tim mentions that they could double up space by taking down the privacy fence between his and Wilson's yard, Wilson happily agrees. As they are taking down the fence, Tim tells Wilson that his Tool Time ''finale was a ratings smash, and that Morgan is now begging him to stay on, offering a big raise and an executive producer credit. Wilson begins to think that Tim will be staying in Michigan, but Tim then reveals that he turned down Morgan's offer, but hasn't told Jill because he doesn't want it to affect her decision; Wilson admires Tim's selflessness. Before the wedding, some of Tim and Al's friends start a bet as to whether or not Al will go through with it; Tim appears disgusted by the idea, but then bets $100 on Al (and another $40 that Al is wearing a flannel thong). Meanwhile, Jill is in the kitchen directing the catering when Morgan arrives with a cheese basket- for Tim and Jill. Morgan identifies himself to Jill and then reveals that he's been trying to get hold of Tim to get him to reconsider leaving ''Tool Time, even revealing to her that he will lose his job if he loses Tim''. ''Jill is touched that Tim turned Morgan down because of her job offer, but when Morgan tries to guilt Jill into getting Tim to reconsider, Jill is offended and throws Morgan out of the house, and Al and Trudi's wedding goes off as planned, with Wilson officiating (covering up half his face with a bible). Before the reception, Jill takes Tim to the garage and, after affirming her gratitude at Tim's sacrifice, she reveals that now she doesn't want to leave Michigan. Later, after the reception and all the guests leave, Jill, in a quiet moment alone with Tim, finally admits that she's ready for the next step in their lives. When she wistfully says that she can't imaging leaving the house, Tim begins thinking that they won't have to, envisioning carting the entire house on a truck and trailer, and then on a barge towed by a tugboat Gallery TheLongIII 02.jpg TheLongIII 03.jpg TheLongIII 04.jpg TheLongIII 05.jpg TheLongIII 06.jpg TheLongIII 07.jpg TheLongIII 08.jpg TheLongIII 09.jpg TheLongIII 10.jpg TheLongIII 11.jpg TheLongIII 12.jpg TheLongIII 13.jpg TheLongIII 14.jpg TheLongIII 15.jpg TheLongIII 16.jpg TheLongIII 17.jpg TheLongIII 18.jpg TheLongIII 19.jpg TheLongIII 20.jpg TheLongIII 21.jpg TheLongIII 22.jpg TheLongIII 23.jpg TheLongIII 24.jpg TheLongIII 25.jpg TheLongIII 26.jpg TheLongIII 27.jpg TheLongIII 28.jpg TheLongIII 29.jpg TheLongIII 30.jpg Untitled 488957.jpg Untitled 488956.jpg Untitled 488955.jpg Long and Winding Road (Part 3) Long and Winding Road (Part 3)